


Magic and Might

by Aswen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aswen/pseuds/Aswen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot has a new King and it's past time for changes to be made. Some things, however, will always stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Might

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. 
> 
> This story was written in almost its complete form almost four years ago, before series five was even aired. It's been sitting on my computer gathering virtual dust mostly because I was a little scared of posting it. It's quite short and seems to both start and end abruptly. It was one of those things where a scene popped into my head and begged to be written, then refused to be expanded upon.
> 
> AU set sometime after the end of series 4. Let me know if anything needs explaining further.

Magic And Might

King Arthur looked over the sea of faces as his speech came to its conclusion. This was it, the moment he had been working towards in almost secret for months, although the change itself had been years in the making. He took a deep breath as he continued his well rehearsed speech.

"Although we have been ravaged by the evil of dark magic there have been moments that show us not all magic is dark; the continuing peace we have shared with the druid camps these last years, as well as the sporadic assistance of the Sorcerer who calls himself Dragoon have shown us that although magic can be a dangerous weapon it is the choice of the wielder as to whether or not it is used for evil. It is for these reasons that I am relaxing the laws on magic." Arthur ignored the startled gasps from all around him. "From today, any person using magic will be judged only if they use it to break Camelot's other laws. There will be many changes taking place in the weeks to come but let it be known that..." Arthur stopped suddenly as the doors to his throne room were blasted open from the outside and three cloaked figures stepped forward surrounded by an unnatural wind. 

"It is time for you to pay for your crimes against us Arthur Pendragon." Arthur looked at the sorcerers in front of him with something akin to disbelief. Then, drawing himself back up to his full height, he turned his attention back to the wider room almost dismissively. 

"Hmm, where was I? Ah yes, I know! Let it be known that I am repealing the ban on magic." There was silence as the sorcerers looked on at Arthur in silence as his people, torn between fear and disbelief, attempted to distance themselves from the newcomers as the knights created a barrier. To everyone's surprise it was Merlin that broke the silence first.

"Truly?" Arthur spun around at the sound of his manservant and friend's voice. Expecting to find him behind his shoulder as usual, Arthur was surprised to see that Merlin had retreated to one side, deep into the shadows made by a high window and the setting sun "You are freeing u-" Merlin caught the word, looking equal parts hopeful, scared and awed he continued. “You are freeing magic, truly?" Arthur, wondering again over his servant's sanity, carefully kept the rogue sorcerers in his vision as he turned slightly to face Merlin.

"Yes, I imagine there will be many issues to come over the following weeks, but yes, magic, unless it is used to harm, is free." Merlin's hopeful smile widened slightly, confusing Arthur. Merlin had always seemed so scared by magic, had seen the bad of it almost as much as Arthur, he was surprised that this news pleased him.

"And the magic users that stayed in Camelot, those that hid their magic and stayed within the borders?" Arthur's eyes narrowed at the questioning, but these were the issues that would need to be addressed, it might as well happen now.

"They need not fear persecution Merlin; my people will no longer be executed for possessing magic." Arthur hoped that this would please the thin man, but Merlin continued to question, stepping slowly out of the shadows and keeping his back to, seemingly ignoring the rogue sorcerers behind him.

"But what of those who have used magic under your Father's reign, or even yours before the ban was lifted?" Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes, trying to understand where this questioning was coming from. Was that fear he could see? Merlin was afraid of something, and it clearly wasn't the sorcerers, standing ignored in the middle of the Throne Room. It was... him? Merlin was afraid of what Arthur would do, but why? A realisation started to form in Arthur's mind, weak in its unlikeliness but gathering strength by the moment.

"If that magic has not been used to harm, then those people will be treated the same as the druids and pardoned as long as they continue to use their magic in a peaceful fashion." Arthur was surprised to see that Merlin's fear only grew stronger at those words, that something he had said had deepened the fear that Merlin had of him.

"And those that have harmed others? In defence of themselves or their families?" Arthur's eyes widened as his recently formed suspicion deepened.

"These people will most likely be treated the same as the people of Camelot who pick up a knife from the kitchen to defend against an intruder." Merlin nodded, and then faltered slightly, his slow, steady walk coming to a stop directly in front of Arthur. He looked down for a moment, and then up, directly into his King's eyes, speaking in little more than a whisper, carried through the silent hall. 

"And those that have fought? Those that have used their magic to kill in defence of Camelot or in defence of their King?" Arthur stood silent as the truth hit him full force, leaving no doubt in his mind of who exactly Merlin was speaking of. Smaller, though no less shocking, pieces of the puzzle began to slot into shape, revealing just what Merlin had accomplished and how very much he owed him. He looked directly back at his friend as he replied.

"Such a man would be treated the same as any knight or guard who defends me. In fact, such a man, if he has done as much for us as I believe, would be lauded a hero. I would be proud to offer this man the newly reopened position of Court Sorcerer." Arthur smiled as Merlin's eyes watered slightly, joy and disbelief warring for place in the warlock's expression. "Even if he is an idiot." Merlin beamed as the last of the doubts fled from his mind. Arthur knew what he was, and he accepted him. He drew himself up into a more formal position.

"Any man would have to be a total idiot to refuse such a generous position from a forgiving King. Even if you are still a prat." King and servant laughed for a short moment before Arthur's senses, hyper aware despite his apparent nonchalance, detected a slight shift in Guinevere’s posture and refocused his attention to the wider room. Darting a glance at his wife he read her expression quickly, as her proud smile widened under her tension filled eyes, Arthur could almost hear her voice. ‘That’s nice dear, but perhaps we could focus on the problem at hand.’ He turned back to his uninvited guests with an internal grimace, they were watching the scene with barely contained fury and disbelief. Merlin sighed. "Suppose I best get to work then." Most of the crowd, unable to follow the hidden meaning behind the quiet conversation, gasped when Merlin spun around and took several measured steps forward, carefully placing himself between the sorcerers and the royal couple behind him.

"You heard your King, magic in itself is no longer illegal, and you have done nothing more today than damage a door. Leave now and we will forgive these transgressions." The sorcerer who had spoken before, a tall man with a dark beard scoffed.

"Who are you to forgive us? We came here to exact justice for our families and we will not leave until *your* King is dead" Merlin's eyes hardened at the threat and he drew himself up to his full height, carefully preparing himself to fight if necessary.

"I am Merlin. Some know me as Dragoon, others as Emrys. I am Court Sorcerer to the King of Camelot and I will defend him to my last breath." Merlin was pleased to see the reaction to the name Emyrs, the others had clearly heard of him. He only hoped it would be enough to make them leave peacefully. "Leave now or go through me." Merlin was disheartened to see two of the men shift into battle stances, but the other, a small lithe man stepped forward. Moving slowly with his hands up in a sign of peace, he stopped a few feet short of Merlin and knelt.

“My Lord Emrys, I never thought this day would come. I have lost much to the reign of the Pendragons but if he truly is who you believe him to be, then I will not interfere. This day signifies the coming of peace for us all and I will not allow my grief to come in the way of that.” The man stood and faced the King. “Keep to your promises Pendragon, or I will be back to take my revenge.” The man nodded his head to the Royals, bowed to Merlin, and left abruptly in a whirl of grey smoke.

Merlin blinked, then turned to the two others. “And you two?” 

Neither man answered, one muttering words of the Old Religion under his breath as the other took a more direct route. "Forbearne!" Merlin barely managed to resist raising an eyebrow as he reached for the magic inside him, as familiar in its pulsing as it always was, and raised a hand. There were shocked gasps as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the fireball, as well as the flash of icy-blue that shot around him in an attempt to hit the Royals he was defending hit an invisible shield and shocked silence as they both faded into nothing. 

Merlin lowered his arm as the rogues turned to each other, whispering furiously, then froze, nasty smirks firmly in place as they watched something behind him. Merlin refocused his attention without turning, becoming aware of footsteps approaching him, a slow, confident gait that could belong to only one person. It was this knowledge that stopped him from tensing as the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn rung around the room. He trusted this man, and if he was wrong then he would accept his King's judgment. 

His first instinct was right and he felt a slow smile creep onto his face as Excalibur came into view, Arthur coming to stand by his side, out of the way incase Merlin had to react quickly but close enough to be counted as a part of the fight. He would be of no use in this fight, Merlin knew he knew this, but Merlin realised, as expressions of furious disbelief crossed the faces of the sorcerers opposite, Arthur was making a point.

Magic and Might.

Court Sorcerer and King.

Merlin and Arthur. 

Together. As equals.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually ask, but I require some feedback on this one, so please let me know what you thought.


End file.
